1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a circuit arrangement for switching or blocking wide band width signals utilizing at least a single electronic switch, and the circuit is particularly adaptable for distribution of video signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cross bar distributors for video signals are known, as for example, in German AS No. 2,121,611. In the construction of such a distributor because of the wide band width of the signals to be transmitted, great care must be undertaken to meet the requirements to prevent non-linear distortion and high cross-talk continuation. If mechanical switches are not used as cross points, it is possible to utilize a cross bar distributor for example, with active cross points and corresponding control or drive circuits. Special circuits are required for such video cross points so as to be able to retain the linearity and cross talk attenuation requirements.